


【庵京】没头没脑短篇集

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 把所有不足3k的短篇放在一起分成章节了什么画风都有





	1. 宠

**Author's Note:**

> 把所有不足3k的短篇放在一起分成章节了  
什么画风都有

>>>>>>>>>  
One.

一切都是由不可抗力的巧合下在电光火石之间产生作用结果的。  
连老天都会捂脸不忍直视：这就是命运啊。  
比如千鹤突然有种冲动想要作法占卜即将来临的拳皇战役；  
比如京接到了千鹤的信赶来，和庵撞个正着；  
比如说本来自己没看路急吼吼向前冲的京正抓起庵的领子恶霸似的找茬；

估计庵还没睡醒。他先是皱着眉头上下打量了京半天，伸手拨开京抓着他领子的手的同时，一只猫追着一只耗子从他俩人脚底下窜过——  
一道晴天霹雳从头到脚把面对面的俩人劈了个焦黑。

紧接着京冲着庵猛扑上去，面目凶猛。但是突然顿住了，蹲下身打算蹭庵的裤腿之时庵以迅雷不及掩耳响叮当之势转身就跑，而且打算钻进神社门口的破洞里。

“……这两口子又玩什么play呢。”买了麻辣香锅回来的万龟连扯带踹地把这俩货扯进神社，做贼心虚回头生怕神社的招牌被这俩人砸了。  
于是完全没发现街对面不会过马路被吓得乱跑的一猫一鼠。

当庵看到一只比自己打了不只一圈的傻猫的时候内心是有些受到惊吓的，尤其在那只傻猫从震惊转变到玩味的那一瞬间他就知道了大事不好。等想起来才看到自己的身体撅着屁股要往洞里钻……尼玛给老子停下啊！  
而且京的身体跑到自己身边蹭裤腿……完了，以后没办法在这条街上混了。正想着这些面对傻猫（京）如泰山般拍来的爪子他扭身一躲本想跑到神社里，一辆自行车将他俩与自己身体连带神社之间划出了道深深的沟壑。  
“玛玛哈哈，是我看错了吗……怎么这猫和老鼠天不怕地不怕的在大街上，真不怕被轧死啊……”声音刚远去，两人的战争又可以继续的瞬间三轮车汽车卡车什么都往这个方向来了……嗯？！这个人跑的真快！

于是一猫一鼠暂时停战将身体紧贴墙壁跟爬山虎似的等待这场灾难过去，也没有发现在门口呼唤两人名字的千鹤。  
“喵……”这咋办，都是你这瘟神。  
“吱。”关我鸟事，都是你没事找事你活该。  
“……喵！”再bb老子现在就咬死你！  
“……”懒得理你。

老鼠的身影实在太小了，京没事就看一眼庵是不是还在自己身边，庵现在作为老鼠老被猫惦记着当然产生生理上的厌恶。可能也是活该自己原来老找人家茬，现在可是遭报应了——这主子说不准一个虎就直接把自己咽了。  
不知什么时候突然下起了雨。京看着走走停停的庵，以为他走累了就道：“喵？”累了就歇歇？  
“吱。”不用你管。  
然后只听京的猫肚子里发出“咕噜”一声巨响。  
想想也是，猫抓耗子能干什么？除了本能就是饿了。于是他俩之间奇异的静默几秒后，京道：“喵喵喵。”我不吃你，咱们需要的是堂堂正正的对决。  
“……吱。”好啊随你。庵面不改色继续往前走希望能找到车有规律路过的人行道。路遇一家快餐厅，一猫一鼠不禁驻足。  
“喵……”哎，要是身为人直接进去吃一顿就好了。  
他低头看了眼庵，庵也正扒着窗子一言不发。  
恶趣味升起，他伸出爪子缩着指甲扒拉起庵的下巴。这样的形态下竟然也能感觉出庵从心中难以压抑的烦躁，还没等庵兴师问罪，京低头用猫嘴和耗子的来了个对接。  
“喵！”从路上找到了一块糖，先给你吃！  
耗子简直没办法领情，赶紧用短短的小爪子把猫蹄拨开。可是到了嘴里的糖又没法吐，只能用锋利的啮齿嘎巴嘎巴嚼了消灭罪证。

“京，八神？”千鹤举着伞从上而下的笼罩俩小家伙，“我没认错吧？”  
以后就顺利地抱回神社。庵在千鹤怀里看着被藏起来冲他咬牙切齿的京的身体不禁想到京本身灵魂是不是也是猫来着，而一边窝在万龟脚边的京好奇地起身爬到庵身体上，吓得庵体内的耗子扭头向后躲，带着庵脸上从未见到过的惊吓和扭曲。  
“喵喵！”还真好玩啊！  
一边的庵冷冷地吱了两声。  
“呃……听不懂，谁来翻译一下。”然后两只文鸟贴心地飞到她两人肩膀上充当翻译。  
“……喵喵喵！”所以说为什么听得懂文鸟的话听不懂我们的！京有些抓狂。  
庵吱几声，文鸟复述几声。有时候没听懂还要歪着脑袋再听一边……经过了十几分钟的共谱社会自然大和谐，神乐两姐妹了然地点了头。千鹤看着小巧的折腾不出大麻烦的两只不禁感叹道：“万龟，他俩还是这样可爱吧？”  
“……吱吱吱。”  
文鸟叽叽喳喳的翻译大意为：“要不就把我变回去，要有本事一辈子别把我变回去。”看来这是最后通碟。  
万龟赶紧道玩笑玩笑，想想拳皇大赛也没几天了就先施法把两人变回来了。看着放开了继续撒丫子追逐的猫和老鼠窜出了神社，两人的表情都有些晦明难测。  
“于是你是不小心念错咒语……你捅得好大个篓子啊……”万龟扶额，虽然她早已经知道了原因如今听到以后还是觉得无语到不可思议。

最后几人还是和谐讨论完关于组队的事情，准备各自回家。  
在门口与友人兼对手分别。京还没张张嘴还没说话，庵先把一个什么玩意儿塞进了京的嘴里，然后隐匿在唇齿之中。  
京舌头一翻，是一粒糖。  
“还你了。”庵转身冲他摆手离开。  
嗯，奶味还挺足的。

Two（父子预警）

作为爸爸的庵有时候对自己孩子有些精神过敏，尤其是在想了解孩子平常在学校的生活，吃了什么学了什么交了什么朋友这种突然的关心情绪。  
但是又问不出口。  
庵苦思冥想，从包裹里拿出了蓄谋已久的监视器，装饰成挂件拴在了京的小书包上。  
看着京与今天过的和平的相安无事，庵在工作之余松了口气。原来听说过校园暴力，自己曾经教育过他如果有人对他好，相对应的对人家更要绅士温柔；要是有人欺负他，特别是在爸爸不在旁边保护的时候——他用多大劲打的就要加倍还给人家，就是被打的伤痕累累，哭着也要把拳头还回去，古语正所谓滴水之恩涌泉相报嘛。  
看着京懵懂地点头，庵还是忍不住有些担心自家这个调皮捣蛋的宝贝。

正胡思乱想着，一群比京高的混子们把京围住了。  
庵早就忘了怎么教育给京的这些话，抓起手机和钱包就往京回家的路上冲，当然也忘记了下班打卡这么回事。  
等他冲到那条路上的时候，只看到浑身浴血的京折了一条胳膊，听到他的脚步警惕地回头，看到是庵以后便疲惫中带着兴奋邀功道：“爸爸，我做的怎么样！”  
地上的孩子有的门牙打掉，有的鼻血直流……总之再没一个能站起来的。  
庵默默地走到自家宝贝身边摸他的头道：“很棒，可以休息了。”听着京变得绵长的呼吸，庵抱着他轻轻放好折了的胳膊后，把这群打断他孩子胳膊的臭小子的胳膊全给卸了。  
今天后几个家长吵上了他家门，有的家长甚至在喊只是想跟他儿子做朋友。庵抱着宝贝儿子不带感情色彩道：“既然是自己的家的宝贝孩子就别放出来祸害别家，有什么样的家长就有什么熊孩子……对了忘了说，”  
他的眼角浮现出渗人的笑意。  
“你们的宝贝折了我家宝贝的胳膊，我家宝贝就英勇地把‘友谊’还回去了。所以你们再出现在我家儿子面前……”  
“不论是我还是我儿子，见一次，打一次。”  
“这是你们教给我儿子对待你们友好的方式哈。别想道歉这种不靠谱的事情了。”  
“快滚吧，真碍眼。”  
京看着落荒而逃的坏人们和庵高挺的鼻梁，突然升起一种豪气，不由分说地抱着庵的脖子吧唧一口。  
“这就是我对爸爸表达友谊的方式啊！”

【END】


	2. 钢琴上的猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三年前的脑洞，短打对话，来自于黑猫新娘童话
> 
> 参考BGM：黒猫とピアニストのタンゴ——分岛花音

>>>>>>>>> 

……

“我睡不着。”

“那给你讲个故事就能睡着了吧？”

“好，那你讲吧。”

“你先躺好，盖好被子。”

“嗯。”

“可以开始讲了？”

“嗯嗯。”

“从前有个穷困潦倒的钢琴师，救了一只倒在他屋前奄奄一息的小黑猫。为了救这只小黑猫，他照顾了它三天三夜，直到黑猫退烧重新恢复活力。”

“这个钢琴师有多穷呢？”

“穷到为了救黑猫自己饿着吃不上饭的程度。”

“啊……那他三天都没有从吃饭吗？”

“应该是吧。”

“他肚子是不是很饿？为什么不跟邻居求救呢？”

“你先听我讲，最后再给你解答好不好。”

“对了，我是要睡觉的。”

“先继续讲了。黑猫恢复后一直想报恩，它最喜欢钢琴师的琴声了。但是它只是一只猫，只会抓老鼠，不敢碰火，不会做饭，更不能照顾生病一直咳嗽的钢琴师。于是它许愿，希望能够变成人类照顾钢琴师。”

“……”

“你睁这么大眼睛睡得着吗？”

“我有好多问题想问。”

“那你先睡觉吧，我不讲了。”

“别，我闭眼好吧。”

“唉……在一天夜里钢琴师又感染风寒，不行咳血昏倒了。黑猫不停地祈祷，在这个夜里终于感动了仙女。仙女来到黑猫身边，跟它说可以把它变成人类，但是不能被钢琴师认出自己的真身，否则它会变回黑猫的模样。”

“……”

“……”

“……继续讲啊。”

“还没睡着啊。”

“嗯。”

“……好吧。黑猫连连答应了仙女的要求，变成了人类。连夜背着钢琴师去看了医生，治好了钢琴师的病……闭上眼睛别激动。钢琴师十分感谢这个不知何处而来救了他命的孩子，过了不久便和她结婚了。”

“哇。”

“变成人类的黑猫并不适应作为人类的身体，她扫着扫着地就会和扫把玩到一起，抬手会笨拙地把花瓶打碎，搞得特意为钢琴师摘来的花朵无处安放，还会在做饭的时候控制不好火候差点把厨房烧着。”

“啊……”

“终于在某一天，在她没控制住本能抓老鼠的时候，跳上了钢琴师最爱的钢琴上，压碎了钢琴的压板，黑白琴键在地上乱蹦，彻底踩坏了。”

“……啊……”

“钢琴师没能拦住哭泣着跑出屋子的她。深夜湖边的草地上，仙女在她的哭泣中再次来到她身边问道：怎么了我的孩子？她哭着说我把丈夫最爱的钢琴压坏了，我没有脸面再回去了。我作为他的妻子只会给他添麻烦，求求您把我变回猫吧。”

“……”

“仙女看她心意已决，悲伤的帮她解开了魔法。黑猫孤零零的坐在草地上，等到天亮，它决定摘一束野花去找钢琴师赔罪。”

“嗯。”

“将花束放到钢琴师家门口的台阶上，挠挠门再离开。它这样持续了几天，但没发现自己已经被一群不怀好意的野狗盯上了。”

“揍它们！揍它！哎呀你摸我头干什么，快点继续讲啊。”

“在焦急寻找中度过的钢琴师今天回到家中，听到了轻微地窍门声。他满怀欣喜地跑到门口去开门，在低头时发现了几朵残缺的花儿，和一只带了血痕鼻青脸肿晕倒在门口的黑猫。”

“……”

“钢琴师抱起黑猫喜极而泣，说道：还好你还在。每次看到你都是伤痕累累的呢。他说着把黑猫带回了家里，给它治疗伤口。他又说道：如果没人陪着你的话，我就又变成孤家寡人了。而醒过来的黑猫发现家里的钢琴已经修好了，自己再跳上去也不会把钢琴压坏了。它试了试自己踩琴键，钢琴发出了如弹珠洒在冰面上清脆的音色。钢琴师看它醒来，走过来问它：你愿意和我一起生活吗？黑猫喵了一声便被钢琴师高兴地抱在怀里。因此钢琴师没能看到黑猫眼角滑落的泪水。”

“最后怎么样了呢？”

“当然是钢琴师和黑猫幸福生活在一起了。”

“幸福吗？我听得好不舒服。”

“所以故事都讲完了你还睡不着？真难伺候。”

“快，你想想办法嘛。”

“好吧，”庵起身，无奈的坐到钢琴前，掀开琴盖，“那我给你弹你最爱的那首曲子当作摇篮曲好了。”

京从床上翻身而起，跳到了钢琴上对庵道：“我不困了，不如你放一首曲子，就用这个身体咱们一起来跳探戈吧。”

【属于失眠的END】


	3. Phantom Chaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是意识流二重奏
> 
> 参考BGM：The Other Side Of Paradise—Glass Animals

>>>>>>>>> 

眼前是倾倒的世界。

脚踩着浅灰氤氲的琉璃冰的天空，头顶还在坠落漆黑碎屑的大地。

你手踹口袋，站在远远的一线之处，就这么安静的背对这里。

“喂。”

情不自禁出声打破了这个空旷静谧的空间。

你回头了。

刹那间琉璃面如布满蜘蛛丝般的层叠裂缝，密密麻麻朝一线处延伸。墨色碎屑四处飘扬，恼人地遮挡了注视远处的视线，不小心还会被吸入鼻腔。而自己的身体在震荡中不受控制，也随着将要同这世界崩离分析。

你静静地看着这里。

看着我与划破皮肤的百千万亿晶莹碎屑一同坠入云海。

……

梦醒时分。

自己伸出的手抓挠着房顶上属于凌晨依旧昏蒙的微光。

啊……把手收回为了搓搓脸感受下何为真实，却发现了脸上不知是汗还是泪的液体早已滑落浸湿了头下枕面。而冰凉的指尖在触碰脸颊的同时微微灼烧，不自觉地打了个激灵。

百千万亿的回眸，却看不清你的脸，些微记住的只有大概轮廓和体态。

而那种难以形容的熟悉感好像穿过了千年，不知是旧友还是宿敌爱恨交织在胸口无尽缠绵。

哪怕一句话，一句话也好。

到底是谁。

你在哪里。

“臭小子睡迷糊了吧，做梦也能当真？虽然说有这么个传说，但是那只是传说而已，我给你找找书去啊……”

没人相信我，他们觉得我可能被梦魇住了。

从来不相信神的自己去了神社。

“如果你想要真实的话，不妨自己去找找看。或者在某年，或者在某年，你总会与他相遇的。”神社的巫女放下手中不断擦拭的镜子，无奈的语气和担忧的双眼像重锤敲击自己的心脏，不得已只能随着重锤的频率谨小慎微地、无力地颤动。

我觉得自己快要疯了。

我要找到你。

沙漏再次转动的时候，和你又立于同一片天空下的细沙中，你我皆是被困于沙漏中的可怜人。

心脏兴奋地跳动起来，这种感觉让处于亢奋状态的自己想要干呕。

被囚禁了的扭曲视野和因重力向旁侧滑落堆积的金色细沙，还有不远处的你，好像比上次更靠近了一些。

是不是我的双眼也如此呆滞，不知对方为何物的无所适从从面部蔓延到指尖，就这样伫立着一言不发直到沙漏翻转，时间燃烧殆尽，从梦中惊醒再心满意足的后悔？

拳与拳将要触碰发出肉骨摩擦巨响的瞬间，视线被细沙吞噬，五识被卷入深海，在黑暗与窒息中跌落到柔软的床垫上。

一把钝刃在肋间细细摩擦，像在细致雕刻精美不可得的花纹。

我开始了执着追寻如露亦如电的梦境，甘心被这无谓的执着桎梏。

跋山涉水，经过丛林和荒城。像极一个被愚蠢之道蛊惑思维的求道者，拿着自己画的服饰相貌的你冒失地问着路过城镇的居民。

风吹日晒，风餐露宿，和睡眠不足就像越搅越粘稠的浆糊，混沌的大脑感受到了自己渐渐体力不支，甚至几夜连绵不绝的低烧和梦中温柔照顾的你侵蚀着我日渐脆弱的精神。

而我继续追寻。

被烈风吹掉了耳朵，被狂沙糊住了双眼，讲了多次关于你的事磨破了双唇。人们都觉得我是一厢情愿，将自己的世界搞得支离破碎。无数的人大声在我耳边喊着：只是你梦中的幻影！但是我听不到。

因为我的耳朵已经掉了。

我还是想要月亮啊。

终于，有一位鹤发童颜的爷爷说自己曾经好像见过你。

因为长途跋涉日渐心灰意冷的自己在听到这个消息后首先是不相信，接着是不敢相信。

而最后我忘记了累，忘记了水，忘记了时间冲到了那个地方。

我觉得我就是为了追逐你而生的。

追逐遥远的夕阳和那一束冲散我内心阴翳的光。

而我看到了什么。

我在你的起点看到了属于你的破败的家园，被风吹雨打打磨光亮的石头林，就像古老并带着未知秘密文明的巨石阵，杂草丛生，荒无人烟。

而你已化作石像，远远地望着回环的路线，无法回头看到在你身后渐渐接近你，触碰你背影的我。

就像无穷无尽的衔尾蛇，又像永无终点莫乌比斯环。我的终点是你的起点，你的起点是我的终点。

我已经站到了这里。

这大概是我人生第一次哭，倚着雕像哭到脱力。

可我依旧坚信，你是真实的还存在的人。

因为我内心被挖掉的那块空洞还是没有被填补完整。

世上若有不可磨灭的思念，在交付给你之后大概我就会满足了吧。

即使我们未来永生永世不会相遇，只能在梦中成为相交线。但我还是相信，要去确定你存在的事实。

你是真实的。

等我全速跑回去，用我残缺的身体将你抱个满怀吧。

……

…………

………………

真是意外。

他们于赤道之上交集，相遇。

拳头相触，战斗。

就是为了与你相见而出生的。

日月交替，斗转星移。

因为思考而闭上了双眼。

就要想起来了。

就要想起来了。

看着全速奔跑，逐渐奔向自己的身影。

猛地睁开双眼。

“你的名字是——！”

【END】


	4. 子弹与玫瑰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食用须知：
> 
> ◆双性转。
> 
> ◆纯爱百合剧
> 
> ◆参考BGM：Sugarless girl

>>>>>>>>> 

长裙不是属于大家闺秀的基本装备吗？

转学第一天来的八神庵子抖了抖自己长至脚踝的百褶校服裙，看向前面视觉系发型并处处铆钉、形状各异的太妹们摆弄她们自己手里私下改造过的棒球棍，还有伸到她眼前跃跃欲试的指虎。

“哦啦！你是哪个学校来的！”站在最前面瞪着她的三白眼，以如此狂放无内涵的外表判断，即使被同伴簇拥着不出意外也就是典型小喽啰的路人角色。庵子紧握书包带一语不发，利用身高优势面无表情斜睨这个拎着棒球棍越凑越近的铆钉三白眼。

见她一直不讲话，这帮乌合之众还以为庵子被自己的气势吓傻，开腔此起彼伏地嘲讽道：“喂喂，问你话呢！我们大姐头讲话你竟然敢……哇！我的脸！”

还没等庵子做出反应，带着炎热气息的疾风从她耳边急速驶过，凌厉的破空声使她下意识朝旁侧闪开脸。在这关头，擦得亮到反光的棕色制服鞋与自己飘扬飞起的红色发丝擦肩而过，蹬在那位大姐头脸上进行亲密接触后，刹那定格并在瞬间爆发出极大的能量，就像先是在眼前嘭地一声炸开的爆竹，紧接着便是子弹射中目标的冲力——那位大姐头先被踹出去一段，跟陆地打水漂似的撞到地上没能停下继续打着滚向后飞去，直到后背重重撞在学校大门旁边的柱子上才堪堪停下，吓跑了落在围栏上叽叽喳喳旁观的麻雀。

这鼻梁骨应该是保不住了。

“喂！你们是哪个班的！”头戴白色额带的短发少女在滞空后轻松落地。飘逸的裙摆垂下半遮半掩地挡住了刚刚因踹人而暴露在目光中毫无情趣的运动短裤。她背对庵子气势汹汹，叉腰指着这群太妹道：“说了多少次，不要让我再看见你们，每次打架打不过也就算了，气势上都赢不过别人，你们丢不丢人！如果以后要挑事记得离学校大门远点，把校服和校徽都给我摘了！我都替你们害臊知道吗，害臊！”

话音刚落之教训间歇，聚集在校门口的几人身后远远传来呼唤声。听到声音短发少女飒爽回头，大而明亮、在晨曦阳光中瞳底泛着浅浅的琥珀色的双眸首先落在庵子身上上下打量一番后，转而看向在自己身后拄膝立定、气喘吁吁背着两个书包的小跟班矢吹真吾。

“京子前辈，你走太快了……诶，这里发生了什么事吗？”与体格产生强大反差、眼睛汪汪像小狗一样的跟班少年模仿自己崇拜的前辈同样带着白色额带，捯了两口气环视四周，搞不清楚状况地挠了挠后脑勺。

草薙京子从真吾手里接过书包，拍了他脑壳一下：“管这么多干什么真吾，走了。”

她没再关心作鸟兽散状的小太妹们，也没再关心提着书包盯着自己背影的八神庵子，自顾自地走进校门。

“……哦，好！京子前辈今天放学有事吗？能不能……”

“不能。”

“京子前辈我还什么都没说啊……”

“少废话，记得把午饭给我买来我就考虑一下。”

庵子站在原地目送他们走远。

第二天。

“这是什么……？”难得没有溜号翘课的京子把书包挂在课桌边，从桌斗里摸了摸，竟然掏出来一个黑猫形状的钥匙挂件。

虽然有点明知故问，旁边高年级准备请假，顺路陪她走到班级门口的学长——二阶堂红丸凑近她手边再次仔细研究了一下。

的确是条简简单单的黑猫形状的钥匙挂件。

草薙京子突然甩手把挂件丢在桌子上，如临大敌的模样吓了红丸一跳。

“你干嘛？”

“……谁要搞我？”京子小心翼翼地戳了戳挂件。嗯，没有爆炸。

红丸哭笑不得：“你想多了吧你，可能是谁想送你东西……”

“送黑猫的？多不吉利。”京子撇嘴。

“你还信这个？”红丸奇道。

京子叉腰挺胸，不知道在得意什么道：“别看我这样好歹也是个名副其实的JK嘛！”

红丸似笑非笑：“是哦现役JK，你再不坐好任课老师就要叫草薙理事长聊聊你的课堂表现了。”

京子如梦初醒，抬头便看到老师站在讲台前推了推眼镜，手中的粉笔蓄势待发。

发射，and正中目标。

二阶堂红丸极速跑路。

又隔了一天。

“这什么？猫咪项链？”

再隔了一天。

“……猫咪手镯？”

继续一天。

“今天是什么……猫咪围巾？！饶了我吧现在是夏天啊！”

接着一天。

…………

……

一周内京子家中的书桌上被成吨的猫咪周边占领以后，她愤怒了。

“猫咪猫咪猫咪——！”从被可爱黑猫包围的梦中惊醒，她一把将床头指针指着凌晨三点的闹钟拍翻在地，抓头苦恼思索片刻，攥紧拳头暗自下决心一定要找出这个案件的罪魁祸首。

“我一定要抓住这个戏弄我的家伙——！”

当天午后，天台上坐没坐相的京子嚼着真吾帮她买来的炒面面包咬牙切齿。

诶，我觉得这个人好像是好意啊。

真吾伸手犹豫半天，但是看到京子前辈冒着黑气的罗刹脸没敢说出口，不管怎么说他还是比较会读空气的，吧。

酝酿计划一夜，京子起了个大早，拎着书包鬼鬼祟祟地跑到班级里。左右一看四下无人，便从班级自己座位旁最后一排一楼窗户的位置翻了出去，躲到了窗台下的绿化带里暗中观察。

没过多久，脚步声由远及近渐渐传来，接近了她靠窗的座位……然后绕了过去。

嗯？难道是来早做值日的同学吗？

刚刚心脏怦怦乱跳的京子非做贼但心虚，扒着窗户沿偷偷摸摸地往里面看。

是穿着非本校的制服长裙与红色短发的背影。

在讲台的花瓶前沉吟片刻又转回身来，犹豫不决地踱步回到京子的座位附近。

接着是物品碰撞桌面的声音，还有翻动桌斗的声音。

京子当机立断，从窗外一跃而起，果然看到了屋里站在她书桌前一脸惊愕的少女的神情。

“被我抓到了吧！……哇！”

脚尖，被窗沿绊到了。

京子被自己发射出去，朝着红发少女的胸口。

花瓣纷飞。

砰。

巨响过后，被京子压在身下的红发少女支起上身，有些凶恶上挑的眼角在意的是其他令她更为焦急的状况。

“疼疼疼……”京子从她身上爬起来，看到了两人胸膛间被压瘪的一束鲜艳似火的玫瑰花。京子拿起玫瑰率先起身，一脸歉意。但是瞬间反应过来，底气不足但依旧颐指气使道，“喂，是不是你平常在我书桌里塞东西！”

红发少女看到京子手中的玫瑰花已经无法补救，起身拍拍被尘土沾染的制服长裙，回归了原初的面无表情，冷淡地看向扬着下巴双臂环胸的京子沉默着摇了摇头。

“什么？真的不是你？”

摇头。

“这个，不是给我的？”

迟疑，冷哼一声。

“哦？那好吧，你……”

啪嗒，一只黑猫的小玩偶从玫瑰花捧中斜斜歪歪，终于敌不过重力，掉在京子的脚边。

一瞬的时间静止。

红发少女再次抬头，上挑的凤眼被恼羞成怒填满，爆红着脸颊呲出犬齿，打算伸手抢回来。

“诶！我拿到了就不能给你了……喂你怎么还咬人！你真的想要回去吗？！”

松口。

“你这人心思真是复杂。”京子把黑猫玩偶收在校服短裙的口袋里。口袋不够大，猫猫还在裙摆边露出呆呆的小表情。看着裙边好似衣服配饰的猫咪玩偶，京子沉吟片刻：

“今天下午放学，要一起回家吗。”

……以上的情形纯属虚构。

校门前真实情况是——

“喂！你差点踹到别人不道歉的吗？！”

“什么？你自己躲不开不就是你活该！”

“你……你真是太没教养了！”

“……你这混蛋说谁没有教养啊！”

于是在转学第一天的清晨，在草薙私立学院校门口，财阀千金和校董之女大打出手。

“唉……”

“大小姐，到学校了。”司机停下车，为她打开了车门。

“辛苦你了。”

八神庵子走下自家豪车，目不斜视地从看到那一刻自己便一脸不爽地草薙京子身旁走过，收回了脑补过分的浪漫故事。

她微微侧头，眼角瞟到偷瞄自己背影的京子，手心握紧了装着猫咪发夹的书包提带。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黏糊糊的日后谈
> 
> “……！突然抱过来差点把我的雪糕弄掉。干嘛，天这么热快放开啦。”
> 
> “我在充电。”
> 
> “诶？”


	5. 只有花知晓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先看到的是他的眼。  
低垂着艳红而失去棱角的眸光不知在想什么，月光照不进他的窗子里。  
手中抚弄着只皮毛黑亮的野猫，另一只手懒散搭在木质窗沿上，衣角随着夜风轻抖片刻复而轻柔地贴回主人身侧。  
回旋的夜风用花吻带回他双眸的神采，也在此刻成功将那人的眸子带到了自己的身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双向暗恋梗

>>>>>>>>>  
首先看到的是他的眼。  
低垂着艳红而失去棱角的眸光不知在想什么，月光照不进他的窗子里。  
手中抚弄着只皮毛黑亮的野猫，另一只手懒散搭在木质窗沿上，衣角随着夜风轻抖片刻复而轻柔地贴回主人身侧。  
回旋的夜风用花吻带回他双眸的神采，也在此刻成功将那人的眸子带到了自己的身上。  
那人恢复神采定睛片刻，毫不迟疑，堪称决绝的把目光收了回去，留给京一个后脑勺。

干什么啊这么凶，招你惹你了。  
京虽看他此举颇不顺眼，但又不能小心眼到上去给他两拳。不过再加上早晨收到的那封信……这股怒火就腾腾地往外冒。  
当即他一甩袖子，回身瞪了一眼那个后脑勺。  
别叫小爷再看到你，否则要给你好看。

“啊。”  
“……”  
正所谓不是冤家不聚头，两人在小桥上狭路相逢。  
而那人还脚边还多了几只毛色不一的野猫围着他乱转。  
在这人凶神恶煞目光中压根想象不到会有这么多小动物跑来亲近，它们的感官坏掉了吧？  
京散发着生人勿近的戾气带着小小的疑惑，同那人迈出了同一频率的一步。  
“草薙京……是吧。”  
那人开口了。  
“……是又怎样？”  
京以吊儿郎当之姿回答道。  
“……”那人看着京不甚明朗的态度沉吟片刻，掏出怀里一张被揉搓多次的信纸，“这个，在诗中关于那句狗尾草的……含义是……”  
京炸红着脸一把抢过他作废扔出墙外的诗稿，边撕边混乱问道：“你是从哪里捡到的？！”  
那人指了指头顶：“扔到我头上了。”  
……  
“给我忘记！”  
京将废稿撕了个稀碎，转身要跑。  
转念一想不太对，他再猛地回头，正看到红发男人上下打量他的背影。  
“……你叫什么？”  
男人明显愣了一下。  
“八神庵。”  
“好的，我记住你了。”  
说罢潇洒地转身离开。  
没有看到庵蹲下身把废稿残骸留有署名的地方捡了起来。

“……干嘛啊。”  
一大清早就有猫跑到家门口叼着他的衣角不放，明明要训练的自己愣是因为老爸师兄的等人被猫诱惑将自己放出门去。  
“啊~又一封情书。”苍司在门口举着扫把的同时冲他晃了晃纯白色的信封，由于靠近樱花花枝，信的一角被染上的粉嫩春意。不知是看着樱枝还是对着京，苍司长叹一句：“春色满园关不住啊。”  
“我可不可以直接理解为你在搞事。”京一把抢过苍司手中的信，打开后发现还是老样子。  
因为身上的小可爱们，京忍住捶胸顿足把信揉吧揉吧扔进了苍司的扫把旁边。  
“你这样可不厚道啊。”苍司满脸嫌弃看向京，“我还在扫呢。”  
“你先看看我这情况适不适合淡定着把这个扔到垃圾桶……哎，吁吁……慢点拽慢点……”  
无奈看着被毛绒团簇拥出去的京，苍司承认只有那么仅有的一丢丢羡慕，低头看看地上被团成一团的信封。  
“都快一周了啊……”怪不得脾气越来越暴躁。  
大概恶作剧再过几天就会停止吧，这么无聊。  
苍司耸肩，继续扫地。

“小黑，你怎么……嗯？不好意思看错了。”低沉醇酿在耳中转了个来回，京坐在房间中间怒瞪推门进来不知状况的庵。  
“你能不能管好你的宠物们！”京放轻声音对庵怒吼，在庵方面却是羽毛般的低语。簇拥着京的是一大堆毛团，有那么一只三色的趴在他头上睡着了，轻轻打着酣。看样子他维持这个姿势已经很久了，身体有些不自觉的颤动。  
听到庵的呼唤，那只黑色的小猫从京的身后绕了出来，伸出爪子扒拉了庵两下。  
庵矮身一把抱起小黑：“你来我这里做什么？”  
“所以说……”京叹了口气，抱起趴在自己膝盖上的几只塞进盘腿坐在他面前的庵的怀里，“快点，我脚麻了。”  
庵赶紧接过那只白猫和橘的胖出花样的大肥猫，在京站起身活动腿的时候瞥了下自己的房间。  
“来了多久？”  
“清早。”  
庵看了看将要升到中天的太阳：“我请你吃饭。”  
“不了，我还有事……咳。”京清了清嗓子，装作不在意问道，“你会弹琴？”  
“会一点。”  
“哦……”  
“……”  
房间中除了几声娇柔的猫语外陷入了恼人的尴尬。  
“那我走了。”  
“嗯。”

等京打开房间的门时，庵抱着小黑回身。  
“下回你来的时候就能听到了。”

到了家的京扑倒在床上呈挺尸状。  
“做什么呢京？该吃午饭了哦。”路过了苍司喊了一声，看到京一动不动的样子过去拍了拍他的屁股，手感甚好，“你也不怕呼吸困难。”  
“怎么办啊……”京难得处于困窘状态，这个天不怕地不怕的小恶魔顶着生无可恋的大红脸还是很稀奇，“听到感兴趣的乐师的琴声顺手填了词巧妙的还被他看见了，急，怎么办？”  
“看就看见了呗，促进学习，共同进步。”  
“不是那问题！”  
“那是什么问题？”  
京长叹一声继续做鸵鸟，一只手冲苍司拜了两下，明显轰人了：“没事，让我自己呆会儿。”  
苍司刚带上门，就听到门里一阵惊天动地的哀嚎，包含着春天的气息。  
“莫不是中邪了吧……”苍司附耳趴在门前听了一会儿，没有其他怪音异状才敢离开。  
虽然他已经酝酿半天问问柴舟是不是需要找一个除魔师看看了。

月影朦胧。  
深沉天幕边侧席卷来三角云絮，汇集成片将月之光影包裹，像张难以逃脱的捕梦网打算一举捉住月儿做只属于自己的明灯。  
此刻的夜风较前几日劲猛，有沙子好像吹到自己眼睛里去了。  
京揉揉眼，看向看了好多次的窗边，却没有看到窗边摸着猫儿看月亮的红发男人。  
原来这么多次看到的都是他啊。

这么想着，有截伞沿出现在他的上侧视野中。  
京回身，看到了拿着狗尾草举着伞的红发男人。  
“要下雨了，你不回家？”  
“……这是什么？”京指向庵手中的狗尾草。  
“……”庵低头看着鼠尾草，好像在酝酿措辞。  
京的脑内现在有个大胆的想法。

“难道说，每天早上……”  
还没说完，庵的手慢慢抬起，京以为他被发现真相羞窘的不能自己准备杀人灭口瞬间噤声呈攻击态势，还一脸“什么被我发现你喜欢我了你反而要弄死我是吗”的表情。  
直到手越过手臂，越过脖颈，越过脸庞和双眼，像摸自家小黑一样抚弄京的一头秀丽黑发。

总算抓到你了。  
庵靠近京的耳侧，突然轻笑了出来。  
有点阴险有点坏，还带有惩戒之意的笑，用语言通过嗓音加工传入了京的敏感的耳道。  
弯月扒开月网重新探头，看向樱花树下好似在耳语的两人，风中樱携斑驳月光簌簌飘落，如雨打在两人的伞上。

“这等秘密……”  
京咽了口唾沫，好奇等待谜底揭晓的那一刻。  
不过发展有点太快，他甚至不太想知道答案。  
庵语调拉的很长，长到觉得让他等了将近一个世纪。  
待到风停，天地寂静。浅夜中只留下花雨零星打落在伞顶，和继续咬耳朵的那个声音。  
“他说了什么？”驻足的风问道。

只有花知晓。

【END】


	6. 拇指姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “恭喜您抽到了我们这里的特奖！是拇指姑娘主题的手工DIY哦！”
> 
> 摇铃声中，把特奖礼盒抱在手里这样怎么看都像自己串亲戚随手提的伴手礼。京撇着嘴推给红丸，红丸又推回来，如练太极般推过去再推回来……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愚人节特供

>>>>>>>>> 

“恭喜您抽到了我们这里的特奖！是拇指姑娘主题的手工DIY哦！”

摇铃声中，把特奖礼盒抱在手里这样怎么看都像自己串亲戚随手提的伴手礼。京撇着嘴推给红丸，红丸又推回来，如练太极般推过去再推回来……

“行了行了，谁摇的奖谁拿着，客气什么嘛。”红丸撤出京可以再次推来的范围，摆摆手故作潇洒实则快速逃离现场。

毕竟大老爷们儿抱着这个粉红色木盒子加宣传语什么梦幻DIY走在路上……的确是有点挫，还有点羞耻。

到家后，本来打算把盒子扔在屋里不闻不问的京听到了细微撬动的声音，找了半天源头才发现是从盒子里面传出来的。

里面不会捎了只老鼠回来吧？

震惊之余京打开了盒子，在一堆拼接的小零件的缝隙里看到了个红发的人偶娃娃扒拉开身边的玩意儿茫然坐在其中，经过京打开正反颠倒打开盒子的荼毒后总算回神，摇摇晃晃从盒子中爬起来冲他呲牙以表愤怒。

“……八神？你怎么在这里面？”京歪头看着想伸出用棉花填充软乎乎的手臂打他鼻子的庵不小心被脚下拼接书本的零件绊倒，扶着零件袋边缘站起来后又晃了晃脑袋试图清醒过来。

全程目击此等憨态可掬模样的京憋笑道：“喂喂，我收到的奖品可是拇指姑娘，可不是小伙子。”说着就盖上了木盒子，“货不对板的商品，我要去退货。”

渐渐地在盒子里折腾的声音变小了，京低头在手臂中夹着的盒子口打开一个缝隙，透过缝隙看到了庵交握着棉花小手委屈的坐在黑暗的角落蔫头耷脑，好像回归成失去灵魂、满大街随处可见的人偶娃娃。

京毅然决然地合上盖子又往门口走了两步。

……

空着的手搭上了门把手。

…………

“啊——”京突然大声叹气，转身木盒子又放回了茶几上，“反正不用花伙食费，又是免费送的，先看看里面有什么吧。”说着再次打开了盖子。

娃娃庵抬头看了他一眼，扭身背对他坐下了。

“诶，你闹什么别扭。”京把盒子转了一圈让庵再次面对他的大脸。眼前突然的旋转成功让娃娃庵的豆豆眼成为蚊香眼。

哼。

好像听到了人偶发出没好气的声音，从蚊香眼恢复过来的庵把头再次别到另一边去。

不管什么物种Q版了还真是可爱啊，虽然这家伙除外。

京看着依旧闹脾气的庵，伸出手指去挠他毫无棱角软乎乎的下巴，竟然被暴起的庵一口咬住了。

……是一点也不疼。不过在此刻他思考棉花娃娃怎么会有牙的时候，庵已经顺着他的手指滴溜溜爬到他头上占据高地。

“喂你给我下来。”京背过手去抓，被敏捷地躲开了。试图使用披风乱抓法把这家伙从头上薅下来，结果甩头发先把自己甩到头晕了还是没有看到这家伙掉到地上，明明跟哆啦O梦一样不见五指的到底是怎么抓住自己头发的？

再扭过头的时候发现了这家伙从头顶爬下来，趴在了自己的肩膀上。好像是困了，大大地打了个呵欠。

人偶娃娃也需要睡觉的吗？

庵大爷眯着豆豆眼，指了指堆得像小山高的模型零件，又打了个呵欠。

“你这样有点过分吧，反正模型的这玩意儿我不拼，我也不会拼。”

听闻此言庵伸出不见五指的肉色棉花球指了指柜子上展示用的钢普拉。

“……”

所以为什么自己认命般开始拼这玩意儿了呢？

京拿着酒精胶百思不得其解，接过庵抱来的碎花枕头布片。

还真是拇指姑娘套装，连核桃床都这么精致了……配套的还有一水的小裙子？这是什么？I❤kyoT恤？哪来的换装恶趣味……京看了眼好似一无所知般从材料里翻找的娃娃庵嗤嗤偷笑。

一想到八神躺到这个核桃壳做的豪华镂空公主床里睡觉的场景，京就恨不得加班加点赶紧做出来让他躺里面拍照留念，等下回再遇到他挑事的时候就举出这张图片来糗他。

慈母京打着完美的旗号密密缝制，把床铺上的小物件缝好后，看到坐在粉红色木盒子旁边筋疲力尽打瞌睡的庵。把手里进行到最后一步缝得惨不忍睹的小碎花被子盖到庵身上的瞬间，一阵光芒闪过，拇指娃娃变成了真人大小，打翻了桌子坐在京面前揉眼睛。

在一脸“？？？”的京反应过来之前，不知何时突兀换上燕尾服的庵开口说话了。

“感谢你，从诅咒中解救我的公主。”庵不知道哪里变出来一束玫瑰花，“为了报答你我愿意以身相许。”

“等等等等！”不对！这是跨越了拇指姑娘又青蛙王子了还是什么情况？总之这不是变成噩梦了吗这！京脑内混乱嘴里更是语无伦次，“你刚刚不还是公主……不是拇指姑娘吗？！看看这些小裙子！明明这些配套的小裙子都是你的，怎么还诅咒上了？……嗯？难道是灰姑娘？”

在地上一片狼藉中，京敏锐地瞥到木盒子上那层拇指姑娘的预览封面在被打翻的水浸泡后脱落，变成了——【人偶变男友】。

什什什么？！

这老板竟然送这个敢坑我？！京咬牙切齿打算抄起盒子就去找老板算账，沉浸在被欺骗的暴怒中的他没发现从身后迂回压过来的黑影。

“嗯？喂！你放开我你！等下别亲……啊唔……你起开啊！……喂！来人啊！……”

“哇！”

从床上惊醒，京坐起身抹了把脸上的冷汗。

扭头看了下床头柜上的时间，凌晨三点五十。

这是什么梦啊，太过分了！

踹了身边沉睡的庵一脚，京把他身上的被子都扯走盖得暖呼呼继续做梦。

这时在庵的梦中——

“感谢你，拯救了我的王子大人。”边说边挑开了他的衬衣，“作为感谢就让我以身相……”

突然睁开眼睛。

……我的被呢？

庵伸手摸索，把被角带着人一起扯到怀里，盖好被子搂住人继续睡。

此间摇曳的呓语正是专属初春甜甜的梦乡。

【愚人节结束的END】


	7. 琐碎的同居生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会不定时更新

1.  
总之是住到一个房子里，但不是同一个房间。

庵经常戴着耳机锁上屋子的门编曲，可能是对京时不时挠门的烦人行为做出的某种意义上的抗拒回应。

而在今天——

“八神！喂，八——神——哈啾！”站在浴室门口大喊的京打了个大喷嚏，大冬天忘记带毛巾进来真是失策。浴室里除了自己的一双拖鞋完全没有能套在身上的第二样东西，但叫了半天也没见人出来搭理他一下。

经过上次不管不顾光脚出去不只被数落一顿还摔了个屁股墩疼了好几天这件事后，这回说什么也不能冒冒失失地直接走出去了。

头发贴在脸颊上还在滴水，看到放在洗手台上的手机。灵机一动，甩了甩手上的水给蹲在屋里长蘑菇的人发了条信息。

“zaima”

叮一声。

“buzai”

短信倒是回的很快啊？！京暴怒扒着浴室大吼：“不在个鬼啊老子没有拿毛巾要冻死了！”

然后看着庵慢悠悠开门，揣着口袋进了京的房间，下一秒毛巾砸到了京的脸上。

京抓下毛巾草草地擦干身上还在滑落的水珠，心里思考着报复方式。

于是他把洗手间马桶旁的卫生纸拿走了。

“去洗手间啊？”把腿搭在茶几上嘴上啃着小鱼形饼干看电视的京看到庵从房间里出来，像是关心般问了一句。

“嗯。”

哼哼哼。

但是他还没来得及哼哼两声就看到进洗手间的庵手里拿了包面巾纸。

……什么毛病！这么骚包！

半夜。

“八神！八——神——！洗手间没有纸了啊！”

2.

日上三竿，庵开门出来，好像是为了唤醒身体搓了搓自己的腹肌。

“你醒了？快点洗漱，今天我特意做了饭呢。”京穿着My Melody的围裙在厨房忙活。

庵眼皮半抬，梦游似地晃进了洗手间，一看就是熬夜还没睡醒。

等了许久，可能是在洗手间又睡了一觉的庵边刷牙边出来看看所谓的早饭是烤糊的鱼还是烧糊的肉，京正坐在餐桌旁似笑非笑地看着他。

“你这半天又回去睡了一觉？”

庵重新漱口出来：“在洗手间。”

“……”

“……突然沉默干嘛。”

京指了指重新热的盘子：“我寻思我这顿饭白做了，你是不是在里面吃饱了？”

“……你这做的和那里面的有本质区别吗？”

“八……神……！你别吃了！”

今天的早饭是大蛇薙。

3.  
两个人出去吃烧烤。

店家送了一个草莓布丁甜点，也不知道为什么抠得只送了一个。

酒足饭饱，庵拿过布丁开始撕封皮。结果力气没控制好，封皮撕开了布丁糖水也撒了一身。

“看你不会玩吧，啧啧。”果不其然接收到了坐在对面的奚落攻击。

拿起餐巾纸，把布丁递给京开始擦衣服。

“哎，我吃饱了这个可实在吃不下了。”京老实地接过布丁，拍了拍肚子，这声音保熟。

庵从擦衣服的间隙中抬头瞥了京一眼：“谁让你吃了，打开以后还我。”低头继续擦衣服。

等他再抬头的时候发现原本坐在对面那货不知道跑到哪里去了，布丁封皮就把中间庵撕开那块扯了，甚至还少了半个布丁。

“我到家了☆ 别忘记结账！”

这臭小子——


	8. 戒指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上次看到了八神手上的戒指有点帅，自己做贼般偷偷摸摸搞来一枚。戴到手指上发现尺寸有点不合适，就这么尘封又怪可惜，于是买了条链子当项链戴到了脖子上。
> 
> 冤家路窄。

上次看到了八神手上的戒指有点帅，自己做贼般偷偷摸摸搞来一枚。戴到手指上发现尺寸有点不合适，就这么尘封又怪可惜，于是买了条链子当项链戴到了脖子上。

冤家路窄。

在和八神对打时被他一爪子掀开了T恤，项链从衣领里蹦了出来。

八神手一伸，捏着戒指把京扯到了眼前。

“别人送的？”

“……啊，是啊。尺寸不合适我就戴脖子上了……不对，关你屁事。”

在链条断开清脆的声响后，戒指连着银链都到了八神手里。

他把链子扔回京的手里，把戒指戴到自己手上手心手背打量一番：“我戴着正好，下回还给你。”

留下站在路边还没对这一水操作做出反应的满脸迷惑的京。

没过几天，在校门口看到背着贝斯揣着口袋等着自己的八神。本来以为他来找事提起十二分的警觉准备应战，却见他掏掏口袋把一个玩意儿扔了过来。

“喏。”他把戒指连带盒子扔给了京，“还你了。”说罢没多废话便利索离开了。

打开盒子是枚同款的素圈银戒，戴在中指竟然还刚好合适。

回家以后坐在床边看着这枚戒指苦思冥想半天。

……觉得有点不太对劲，怎么想怎么不对劲，简直太不对劲了……！


End file.
